


Dragon Types

by Pokedragon7



Category: Dreamworld - Fandom
Genre: Book - Freeform, Dragon Types, Gen, Notebook, Old Notebook, Original work - Freeform, Short Book, Short Story, dragon - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokedragon7/pseuds/Pokedragon7
Summary: You pick up a worn down journal you find on the ground. It's covered in mountains of dust that swirl around in a mini sandstorm when you blow it off. Brushing away the last of the filth obscuring the cover, you read the title plastered on it. "Dragon Types" it says. You've never seen this book in your life, and when you turn to the first page, you discover that it's written by hand in a neat print. The first page is titled the same as the front cover, the words and pages worn as if it's been read by many eyes, yet untouched in years.The author's name is long smudged out from rubbing, as if someone ran their finger lovingly over it so many times, it's barely visible. Where did this book come from? How come you've never seen or heard of it before? You turn the book over and inspect it from all angles. It looks like a normal journal someone would use for taking formal notes.The book's spine creeks when you turn to the first page...





	1. Dragon Types

There are three main types of dragons; Elemental, Magic, and Standard.

Standard dragons are the usually the first thing to come to mind when someone says "dragon", being the most common type. They range in forms, but they generally consist of four legged and two winged reptiles. They are mostly large, but can range in size. Their scales are harder than any armor, and they typically breathe fire. These dragons are more on the brute strength side of the species. Mouths lined with fangs, most of them are not intelligent enough to be viewed with respect in the dragon community, due to their lack of a soul. Instead, the more powerful ones hold spirits that can be absorbed after death by humans to gain magical properties. If monsters absorb the spirit, their magic and soul are strengthened considerably.

Elemental dragons are the second most common type of dragon. Forms can range from animalistic to humanoid, and even robotic and undead. These dragons are one with the elements, the main ones being earth, fire, water, and air, but there are many other less common elements such as lightning, dark, undead, robotic, nature, and light. The stronger elemental dragons sometimes achieve the deepest powers of their element, such as Center Earth, Inferno, Deep Sea, Wirlwind, Energy, Space, Risen, Cyber, Life, and Shining dragons. These dragons can also cross breed to create different mixed elements like Lava (fire and earth) or Storm (water and air) dragons. These dragons don't need to have a soul, since their power is in their element, but Elemental dragons that do have a soul or spirit are more intelligent and less reliant on instinct. They are less common in Elementals, but when their soul/spirit is absorbed, the human will gain the power of that element, and the monster will most likely go through some physical changes to fit with the element of the soul/spirit absorbed, as well as their soul's strength being increased.

Magic dragons are the rarest type of dragon, and by far some of the most powerful. They are also known as the Royal Dragons. This kind of dragon is found in legends or myths, one being the dragon that holds the universe in place. The other ones are less powerful, but have been known to rule over dimensions like the Virtual Dimension, or the Underworld. The least powerful known Magic dragons are the ones that don't have a soul but are the queen/king of a nest of dragons. It is rare for a Magic dragon to be without a soul or at the very least a spirit. These kinds of dragons are the most respected and honored among the species. Like the name suggests, most are masters of magic. They have different types of magic; elemental magic, healing magic, dark magic, light magic, and soul magic, which is also known as dragon magic because the dragon souls are much different to other souls.  
It is unwise to upset a Royal Dragon, as they can command any dragon lower then they, and considering they are the top of the chain, that's a lot of power they hold.

These dragon types span to many more sub species, but this covers most of the basics. Considering population, however, that depends on the world they inhabit. If the world is human free, the dragons prosper. If there is humans, than the dragons' lives are a gamble between harmony and near extinction. Examples include the Legend of Spyro, whose world is devoid of human influence, and How to Train Your Viking, where dragons live in (mostly) harmony with humans. These two are the more well known, but unfortunately, the worlds where dragons balance on the line on extinction far outweigh the ones that don't.

There are many different kinds of dragons. Whoever finds this little journal may live in a dragon world and be appalled by the fact that there are dragons nearly going extinct. Or the reader could be staring blankly at these pages in wonder or fear over the new found information that dragons actually exist. It doesn't matter who reads this info. It matters on what you do with it. A dragon hunter, a dragon savior, or a dragon rider? Your choice.

End


	2. ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

*There is nothing else in the book.

*You turn the journal inside out over and over, but there's nothing else hidden in it's pages.

*You shake the poor thing. As if that would make it spit out somethi-

*Oh?

*Well what do you know.

*Stuffed between the cover and the paper protecting the inside of it, a small note falls out and to your feet.

*Well done you. Shaking the old journal reaped one last secret.

*You bend down, pick up the little note card, and open it.

*"Be sure this journal doesn't fall into the wrong hands. Worlds have died because people want power, and knowledge is power. Protect this book with all that you have, or give it to someone who can. I couldn't protect the knowledge I wrote, so please, please stand strong where I could not. Thank you, reader, this is my final piece.

-*bjddnfnfnj*"

*Even the name on the note is smudged out, this time in ink. The paper is so, so fragile, that you feel as if it would tear if you tried the rub the ink away.

*So?

*What will you do with the journal?

*Will you listen to the note?

*Based on the entry, where do you stand on dragons?

*What's your world like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first work I have posted on this site, and hopefully, I will share others in the future. When (if) I do post a work, it will be on Wattpad under my account there: Pokedragon7. Anything I post will go there first. Until then, thank you for reading!


End file.
